


Of Early Mornings

by Daquachan



Series: Fluff Dump [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I wanted to write at least something, Kink Meme, M/M, but it had to be fluffy because my heart it's still in pain, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daquachan/pseuds/Daquachan
Summary: Some days, Noctis just felt like spoiling Prompto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt:  
> "I have a mighty need for Noctis giving Prompto lots of sweet kisses and being super duper affectionate towards him
> 
> No angst please!! Just an abundance of love and cuteness!!!"

There hasn't been time for the two of them lately, with him having to face his kingly responsibilities and collect the royal weapons, all the good stuff. The four of them barely had any time to rest, and because of this he couldn't get a proper day with Prompto.

This journey had started out bittersweet, with the excitement of a road trip between his close friends and his lower mixed with the anticipation of a wedding that had been forced upon him. He had promised Prompto that he would make their relationship work somehow, wedding and all, and Noctis wasn't one to break promises. 

And then Insomnia fell, the wedding was obviously cancelled and well, the rest of their story was still in the works.

They had to travel to Altissia anyhow, this time with the new purpose of forging a covenant with Leviathan. Cid is working on the boat that is to take them then, but the reparations would take a couple of days until the ship is fully functional again. They would have to play the waiting game. Again.

He wasn't complaining though. This just meant that he got to finally spend some time with Prompto, and lucky for the blonde, he had woken up with the need to spoil him.

He had woken up earlier than the blonde today, a surprising feat itself for Noctis, and he blamed it all on his excitement. He wasn't passing by on this rare opportunity. Today was all about Prompto, all responsibilities pushed aside for a moment and allow the couple to just be happy with each other.

Prompto's breathing was even, opposite to his labored breaths when he was fighting alongside him and the others, or the gasps of breaths he took when he was writhing in pleasure under Noctis, clutching the prince's back as they made love and pushed themselves to the brink of euphoria.

He looked serene, pink lips parted slightly as he mumbled some incoherent words, something about "chocobos and moogles", and he looked so adorable that he couldn't prevent himself from pulling the blonde's body closer to his own. 

He was glad the others were no longer in the room, otherwise things could've gotten awkward with their PDA. Noctis has always been a clingy person, and Prompto was the perfect outlet to let out his affections. There were not enough words in the world of Eos to describe how much he adored his boyfriend, how incredibly in love he was. He couldn't even stop himself from showing his adoring ways while camping, much to Ignis' and Gladio's chagrin, but they wouldn't get it. Every little moment he spent with Prompto was precious on its own, and he would be damned if he let even a second go to waste.

He accommodated Prompto's body, making sure he was comfortable in his position, Noctis serving as the big spoon and Prompto serving as the little spoon. Even in his sleep, the blonde melted at the contact, happy to feel the raven's warmth against his skin.

Everybody that knew Noctis were aware of the fact that he was NOT a morning's person, but if he woke up to this every day, that might just change his opinion. 

They stayed like that for a while, that is until Prompto began stirring, shuffling his position so he was face to face with Noctis. The freckles that he had become so obsessed with (Prompto’s body is decorated with them, much to Noctis’ delight) were so, so clear in his line of vision now, and he had to resist the urge to kiss each and every one of them.

Except that he didn’t.

He planted a kiss on Prompto’s eyelid, causing the blonde to scrunch up his face at the contact, but he did not wake. His lips trailed lower, right where the small dots decorated the other’s complexion, tracing lines with his lips as if connecting every single freckle. He enjoyed the softness of the other’s skin, smooth at his touch and free from blemishes. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this boy, and he thanked Etro for bringing him into his life.

He continued trailing his kissed downward, getting closer and closer to his main target. Without thinking about it twice, his lips found the other’s, and Noctis had to fight off the grin when he felt a small gasp coming from the blonde. He moved one of his hands so it was now resting on the lower part of the blonde’s head, holding him gently as he kissed the other lazily, savoring the unique taste of his lover.

Prompto had barely woken up, eyes half-lidded as he took a moment to process what was happening, light pink dusting his cheeks as he started corresponding the kiss. The kiss didn’t deepen, both contempt to keeping it simple, making Prompto hum happily at the display of affection.

“That’s one way to wake up,” he panted out, voice streaked with sleep but with a certain brightness that only Prompto could carry. “I thought that you were supposed to be the Sleeping Beauty here.”

“I figured that I’d love to spoil my boyfriend for the day,” Noctis responded, fingers carding through the other’s head, glad that the blonde hair was gel free because this way he could enjoy the softness of it. “Or maybe forever.”

“Forever, you say? That sounds like an awfully long time.”

“I know,” he said, leaning once again closer to Prompto. “You’ll,” Kiss. “Be,” Kiss. “Mine,” Kiss. “Forever,” Kiss.

Letting out a boyish giggle, the blonde let himself be kissed over and over. He wasn’t going to complain about the attention he was receiving after all. The others were probably going to interrupt them soon, and Noctis might revert into his bratty mode, but for now he soaked up all the kisses the other had to give.

They hardly had time for stuff like this anymore, and if Noctis chose now to be affectionate then he wasn’t going to push him away.

Under Noctis’ loving gaze and his gentle touches, Prompto let himself be loved, hoping that the raven knew as well that he was equally loved too.

Forever didn’t sound bad at all. Not with Noctis at his side.


End file.
